Huggable Park
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Huggables invade PokePark and only one Pokemo knows why they came here.


CHAPTER 1

Pikachu and his friends, Chikorita, Charmander, Piplup, Oshawott,Snivy and Tepig were playing in a desolated area of PokePark when they noticed Mew fly by. They all waved to her.

"Mew mew!" Mew shouted back as she flew away from them.

Just then, the seven Pokemon noticed a big hole form in between them.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

The hole got wider and they stepped aside as pink creatures started flowing out of it. Piplup, Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig and Charmander ran around crazily. Chikorita stood in fear.

"Pika! Pikachu!' Pikachu called to Mew.

"Mew?" Mew asked, turning around and noticing the pink creatures.

She looked up to the sky and called to it, "Mew, Mew mew mew mew!"

Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared in front of her.

"What is it, Mew?" He asked.

"Mew mew!" Mew said, pointing her tail behind Mewtwo.

Mewtwo turned around to notice the distraction and they both immediately flew there.

"Pikachu, what is going on?" Mewtwo asked him.

"Pika! Pika pi!" Pikachu explained, pointing to the hole.

"I see...," Mewtwo thought, "How could this have happened?"

"Sniveh, Sniveh sniveh Sniveh!" Snivy exclaimed as she ran up to the three Pokemon.

"That's not possible, Snivy," Mewtwo told her, "Remember, Darkrai was sentenced to stay in the Dream World after what he did to Wish Park"

Just then, a brown creature a bit taller than the pink ones jumped out of the hole, knocking Piplup over.

"Pip!" Piplup cried.

Three of the pink creatures noticed it and started walking toward it, chanting "Hug me!"

"I'll give you a hug!" The brown creature exclaimed, pulling out a kumakiri.

It sliced the three pink creatures heads off in one blow.

Oshawott, Tepig, Charmander, Piplup and Snivy gasped in unison.

"Chika!" They heard Chikorita exclaim from further away.

They turned to see Chikorita being carried away by one of the pink creatures.

"Oh, damn, I didn't bring my Rockette Launcher!" The brown creature exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Oliver, I've got this!" said a light coloured creature as they jumped out of the hole.

They pointed the weapon they had at the pink creature holding Chikorita and shot five quick blows to it, killing it in it's tracks. Chikorita ran to the others.

"Would you two mind explaining?" Mewtwo asked the two creatures as he, Mew and Pikachu came up to them.

The two looked from Pokemon to Pokemon with curiosity, putting away their weapons.

"Look," The light one said, "My name's Astoria, this is Oliver. We're obviously not from this world, but we were chasing the Huggables, the pink bears, that had got onto our ship. Suddenly, this hole appeared in the roof and they ran for don't know anything else"

"I see," Mewtwo said, "Which Pokemon could use Huggables? We know it isn't Darkrai"

"I think I might know, sir" Shaymin said, flying to them in Sky Form.

"Shaymin!" Mewtwo exclaimed, "Would you mind telling us what you know?"

"I don't know much, sir," Shaymin said, "But I think it could be Giratina"

"GIRATINA!" Mewtwo screamed, "So it's summoning them to the reverse world. We need to get them back so you can get back to your world and stop Giratina!"

"I can take Pikachu and his friends there, sir!" Shaymin replied.

"It's too dangerous for all of them, Shaymin," Mewtwo replied, "Oliver and Astoria know how to deal with these so-called Huggables so they need to go with him"

He looked at the rest of the Pokemon, '"Which of you want to go with Pikachu and Shaymin?"

"Chika!" Chikorita chimed.

"Fine, Shaymin, take Pikachu, Chikorita, Oliver and Astoria to the reverse world" Mewtwo ordered.

"Right away!" Shaymin said, flying away followed by Pikachu, Chikorita and the two bears.

"Piplup! Piplup pip piplup!" Piplup exclaimed, running up to Mewtwo and Mew.

"Sniveh" Snivy agreed.

"As do I, Snivy," Mewtwo agreed with the both, "We don't want any more of those coming through. We need to use our all in attacks to block this portal, until they get back"

The Pokemon chanted in agreement.

CHAPTER 2

Shaymin, Pikachu, Chikorita, Oliver and Astoria fell through the hole into the reverse world.

"Here we are" said Shaymin.

"It's so quiet" Oliver noted, looking around.

"And eery" Astoria added, shaking a bit.

"Giratina is usually the only Pokemon down here" Shaymin explained to the newcomers.

"Chika?" Chikorita asked him.

"Good question," Shaymin answered, "Buuut that should be easy"

They heard a large roar coming towards them, with the faint cries of "hug me".

"That's just...the wind down here..isn't it?" Astoria asked, a little frightened.

Shaymin didn't need to answer as Giratina came flying past them. Oliver noticed there were several Huggables on it.

"They're on top of it!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Well, you seem to be a good fighter! Pikachu, Oliver, hop on! I'll drop you onto it!" Shaymin said as they did as he instructed and he flew towards Giratina.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Astoria asked, looking at Chikorita.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Giratina growled as it noticed them.

The two looked towards it.

"CHIKA!" Chikorita screamed and ran in the other direction.

"That could work" Astoria stated as she ran after Chikorita.

Giratina began chasing after them. Meanwhile, Shaymin had dropped Oliver and Pikachu on top of it. He had told them to kill the Huggables and throw them to him and he would throw them back to PokePark where Mewtwo would return them to the rightful world. Giratina swerved around a corner chasing after Chikorita and Astoria.

"Woah, this thing's fast!" Oliver said, holding on.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Well, let's get this done with-" Oliver started, but Pikachu was already thunderbolting Huggables and throwing them to him.

He got out his kumakiri and whacked them up to Shaymin.

"Now this is what you call teamwork!" He said, winking to no one in particular.

Back on the ruins of the reverse world, Astoria and Chikorita were running as fast as they could.

"When will it stop chasing us?!" Astoria asked.

"Chika!" Chikorita said.

Astoria had no idea what Chikorita just said, so she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Tomahawk. She quickly turned around, running backwards and threw the tomahawk in Giratina's face.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Giratina growled even more furiously.

It leant back and Shaymin noticed the rest of the Huggables fall off it into deep space. He also noticed Pikachu and Oliver holding on for their lives.

"Pikachu! Oliver!" Shaymin screamed, flying down towards the two.

CHAPTER 3

Shaymin flew underneath Giratina as Pikachu and Oliver landed on him. Giratina then resumed chasing after Chikorita and Astoria.

Shaymin started flying towards the wormhole when Oliver stopped him.

"Wait! Astoria!" Oliver said as he noticed his friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing down at the two friends.

Shaymin turned his head in their direction and came up with something.

"I have an idea," he said, "It might not work but it's our only shot"

"I'll be demoted if Astoria doesn't come back alive, so let's hear it, Shaymin" Oliver said.

"I want you two to attack Giratina with all you've got" Shaymin told them.

"Pika?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"You want to save your friends, don't you?" Shaymin asked, "Don't worry, you won't get hurt"

Astoria was getting puffed, she started slowing down.

"Chikorita, wait!" She called after her.

"Chika?!" Chikorita said, turning towards Astoria, "Chiko chik!"

Astoria turned behind her and noticed Giratina coming full speed at her. This was it. She was going to die. Her Mamba's Boy would have no use on something this big and she just used her last tomahawk. She had no way to escape...until she saw faint shots of familiar purple light mixed with electricity.

"Chika!" Chikorita exclaimed, looking up.

Astoria followed her gaze to see Shaymin flying his fastest and Oliver and Pikachu were attacking Giratina.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She screamed at them.

Giratina roared and changed it's direction, this time heading for the three of them.

"No, we're smart!...Kind of!" Oliver yelled back.

"Hurry up and jump!" Shaymin screamed as he flew past them faster.

Chikorita and Astoria didn't argue,they jumped.

"We still need to get out of here!" Astoria yelled.

"I'm on it, Astoria!" Shaymin said, eyeing the vortex.

"What about us?!" Oliver said, "I'm almost out of ammo on both my Steamshot and Sci-Fi Heavy A Salt Rifle!"

"We're almost theree!" Shaymin said, speeing up, closing his eyes as he zoomed through the vortex.

"GRAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Giratina yelled as it hit it's head on the closed vortex.

Shaymin landed uneasily, tripping over, making Astoria, Oliver, Pikachu and Chikorita roll over to the rest of the Pokemon.

Mewtwo looked towards them.

"Is that the last of them?" He asked Shaymin as he saw him flying towards them.

"Yeah, most of them," Shaymin replied, "I got a feeling the rest won't cause any trouble down there"

"If you say so, Shaymin," Mewtwo said, turning to the other Pokemon, "You can stop now.."

He turned to Oliver and Astoria.

"That is, if you're ready to go back" Mewtwo told them.

"We were born ready, Mewtwo!" Oliver said, all rared up to go.

"Wait..," Astoria paused, "I'd just like to say thank you. Not only for allowing us into this spectacular world, but for actually letting us help save it"

"Well, you said yourselves, you are experts" Mewtwo stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Astoria gave Mewtwo a smile, "Okay, we're ready now"

The Pokemon that were holding down the hole, Piplup and his Whirlpool, Charmander and his Flame Wheel, Snivy and her Vine Whip, Oshawott and his Razor Shell and Tepig was just holding it down with his mouth. They all stopped their attacks and the hole began swirling.

"Mew mew!" Mew exclaimed.

"I kind of agree, sir" Shaymin told Mewtwo.

"Mew is indeed right," Mewtwo said to the two Battle Bears, "That swirling means it's closing. Whatever caused it has faded, which means if you don't get going, you will be stuck here"

Oliver and Astoria nodded. They ran for the hole as it got smaller and smaller and jumped in. The Pokemon waved goodbye to them.

They landed back on their ship. Only it was full of Huggable bodies. They saw Graham cleaning them all up, shaking his head in disbelief. They also saw an angry Riggs heading their way.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?!" He yelled at them.

"Crazy story, bro," Oliver said, "But you know that orb?"

He pointed to where they had come from but it was gone. H continued anyway.

"Well, it actually was a portal, it took us and some Huggables to another world with some funny looking creatures" He finished.

"I believe they called it...PokePark" Astoria recalled.

Riggs snorted and then huffed.

"I've had enough of excuses for the past week, Oliver!" Riggs said, then looking at Astoria, "And I am ashamed of you helping him with them. It's really unexpected for you, Astoria"

He started walking off but as he did, he called to them, "Bright and early for training tomorrow, you two! BEFORE ANYONE ELSE! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

And with that, Riggs was out of sight.

"So, that black orb was a portal, huh?" Tillman asked, walking up to the two.

"Sure was!" Oliver said.

"Mmhm" Astoria agreed.

"Huh, and I thought it was just my Dark Matter," Tillman replied, "No wonder it took so long to disappear"

Tillman walked off but as he did, Astoria and Oliver eyed each other at his statement. They just shrugged it off and followed him, if Riggs didn't believe them, who would? Except the Pokemon they met, of course.


End file.
